La DS perdue
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort:Nishinoya x Kenma


Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient découvert le fameux jeu un soir lors d'un camp d'entrainement, une console avait été laissée à disposition, ouverte, éclairant la pénombre des couloirs des dortoirs. Ils s'en souvenaient très bien, de toutes les nuits blanches qui avaient précédés cette découverte. Ils voulaient profiter que leurs camarades dorment pour visiter chaque petit recoin des lieux, mais ils comprirent bien vite que le bâtiment des couchoirs était obligatoirement fermé à minuit et qu'après ils ne pouvaient plus rejoindre les gymnases et cuisines. Alors serte au début il y avait assez à fouiller dans les chambres non-occupés mais à force c'était devenu sans intérêt et ennuyeux à mourir. Et puis il dégotèrent cette DS, toute seule, perdue sur le plancher. Quelqu'un avait du l'égarer, mais, ne connaissant pas son propriétaire, les deux amis décidèrent de mener leur enquête. Ils n'avaient rien à faire pendant leurs temps libres de toute façon. Malheureusement pour eux, cinq-six équipes différentes étaient présentes au camp cette semaine, et ils ne savaient pas de tout par où commencer. Puis leur vint à l'esprit un accro des jeux vidéos, un passeur de Nekoma, le cher ami d'Hinata: Kozume Kenma.

Ils partirent alors à sa rencontre dans l'espoir d'y trouver un potentiel propriétaire, mais mauvaise touche, la console ne lui appartenait pas. Le garçon aux cheveux longs fut tout de même intéressé par l'affaire et leur proposa un peu gêné sa participation à la chasse. Une demande très vite acceptée.

Un soir alors qu'ils longeaient le passage de bois où ils avaient trouvé la DS, l'un d'eux eu l'idée, un peu saugrenu, de déposer de nouveau l'objet à terre et d'attendre la possible venue de l'adolescent qui l'avait égaré. Peut-être celui ci reviendrait sur ses pas et passerait par là.

Nos trois camarades décidèrent de tourner toutes les deux heures pour surveiller la Nintendo. Et pour que la patrouille se passe bien un seul dormait et deux contrôlaient. Ainsi ils étaient sûr qu'il y en ai toujours au moins un sur deux bien conscient, qui ne laisserait rien passer.

Ce soir là c'était à Kenma et Nishinoya d'inspecter.

«Ken'? t'es pale.

-Hum...

Le plus petit l'appelait ainsi maintenant. Ça avait surprit le faux blond la première fois mais il avait fini par si habituer.

-Si ça va pas tu peux toujours t'endormir un moment, moi je suis bien réveillé, il y a pas de problème.

-Non ça devrait aller. Je peux tenir encore.»

Le temps était passé, imposant sa marque dévastatrice: le sommeille, chez nos justiciers qui avaient finalement fini par s'assoupir, l'un sur l'autre, comme deux enfants. Le libéro n'était pas en si bonne forme apparemment. Et ainsi ils ne virent pas un homme se pencher pour prendre la console et partir d'un air malicieux.

Nishinoya ne ressemblait pas à Shoyo, pensais Kenma dans son sommeil. Il était énergique comme lui et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, s'énervait aussi rapidement que lui, mais à part ça ils n'avaient rien en commun. 'fin si, il y avait leurs sociabilités, et leurs tolérances, et leurs sincérités, et leur amours pour le volley. Mais ça ne faisait pas grand chose...Quoi que?

Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu, un tout petit peu, finalement. Mais en tous cas Kenma n'avait pas du tout le même ressenti quand il lui parlait et était à ses côtés. Hinata le détendait alors que Nishinoya l'angoissait.

Une main lui tapotant la joue le fit sortir de ses rêveries et de son repos par la même occasion.

«Réveille toi allez! On a un gros problème.

-Hum.

-La DS a disparu.»

Tanaka était présent lui aussi. Il engueulait Yuu en poussant successivement des soupires de ras le bol. Il devait être dans les trois heures du matin et Kenma tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

«On fait quoi du coup? Puisque les dortoirs étaient déjà fermés au moins on sait que le propriétaire et dans le bâtiment.

-Oui fouillons dans toutes les chambres!

-... Maintenant que la personne à retrouvée son du pourquoi continuer les recherches? Avait demandé très bas le passeur.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir à qui elle appartenait cette console?

-Pas plus que ça... Et puis... On nous a vu dormir par terre on viendra surement à notre rencontre demain.

-Hum. Un peu de logique Ken'! Penses-tu qu'une personne ''normale'' nous aurait laissé dormir au sol sans nous réveiller? Il doit s'agir d'un fantôme.

-Mais oui le fantôme des dortoirs! Ça doit être ça! Bonne déduction Noya!

-Il essaie surement de communiquer avec nous en passant par la console de jeu!»

Le faux blond regarda ses camarades d'un air blasé, de la pitié se lisait dans son regard.

Le chauve débuta une course vers les toilettes en gueulant que les esprits se cachaient souvent par là bas et Nishinoya allait faire de même quand il se souvint de la présence de Kenma. Il se tourna vers le passeur en souriant.

«Tu viens?

-Hum.»

Puis le petit attrapa l'autre par le poignet pour l'emmener dans son sprint.

Ils passèrent la nuit à fouiller partout, à entrer dans les chambres des volleyeurs du camp, sans que ceux ci ne le remarquent puisqu'ils dormaient à point fermé. Kenma en avait eu des frissons d'excitation. Et les trois amis répétèrent leurs activités les soirs suivants, jusqu'à ce que Nekoma du rentrer à Tokyo et que les membres de Karasuno durent reprendre le lycée.

«On aura pas résolu l'énigme finalement, déclara Nishinoya.

-Hum.

-Une énigme? Demanda curieux Hinata qui était venu saluer Kenma avant son départ.

-Non c'est rien, une simple histoire de DS.

-De fantôme!

-Oh un de tes jeu Kenma? Je savais pas que vous jouiez ensemble au jeux vidéos, fallait m'appeler!

-Non Shoyo cette affaire devait rester secrète! Pas vrai Ken'?

-Hum.

-Rester secrète? Le fait que vous jouiez ensemble? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Nishinoya?»

Personne ne répondit aux questions du rouquin et le faux blond monta dans le car en émettant un petit:

«Bon à bientôt, Shoyo, Noya-san.»

Il alla s'assoir lourdement près de son éternel meilleur ami Kuroo.

«Tu as passé une bonne semaine?

-Hum.

-Tu as l'air bien fatigué? Mais aussi joyeux je me trompe?

-Hum.

En effet l'adolescent aux cheveux longs souriait, mais seul ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien pouvait le remarquer.

-Alors ça à marché.

Le passeur souleva un regard d'incompréhension sur le noiraud qui venait de parler. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise, Kuroo empestait la fierté et l'enjouement. ''Il me cache quelque chose'' en déduisit Kenma.


End file.
